


It's Time

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [11]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Chronologically Speaking, F/M, Last in this series, Season 3 is here!, Team as Family, Technically she's Eve Carsen, non-graphic birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: For Evlynn, those nine months flew by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My final installment in this series, and in honour of S3, and I'm so excited to introduce this character to you. I've actually been working on this since March, I didn't even realise. I think it's been roughly 40 weeks since I started this collection so it actually works time-wise. But I hope you like it because I have more to come involving this character but not necessarily this collection ;) Ps. It's really long.

Flynn winced as he felt something cold press against him and frowned before turning over and burrowing his head back into his pillow. Whatever it was seemed to nudge him again and sent a cold shiver up his back. Still frowning he opened one eye and glanced up at where the motion was coming from. A slither of metal caught his eye and it dawned on him what, or who, it was. "Not now Cal," he mumbled. Cal did not give in. He repeatedly tapped the Librarian's arm until the man in question rose from his slumber. "Do you know what time it is?!" Flynn exclaimed. He stopped his rant when he noticed that Eve wasn't lying next to him. "Eve?!" he asked with growing concern. Excalibur gave a small squeak and motioned to the door that lead to the Annex's corridor. Flynn and Eve had spent a few nights there in case they needed to get to a hospital quickly since Eve was nearing full term. "Eve?" he asked again, this time to Excalibur. "Cal what is it? Where is she?" Cal swished about through the corridors, Flynn following close behind until they reached the kitchen. "EVE!" Flynn cried out. His Guardian was hunched over the island, gripping on to the counter top. She was wincing and looked like she was having difficulty breathing. Flynn shot over to her and put a soothing hand on her back, leaning over at the same angle she was so he could get a look at her face. "Eve what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Eve merely nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut before motioning behind her. Flynn turned his head and his eyes focused on a small pool of water on the floor. Somewhat selfishly he thought, given the pain his wife was currently in, his first though was  _oh god, now? But I'm not ready_. This was swiftly followed by  _holy crap it's now, hospital!_  "Oh god, okay," Flynn panted, "Okay, uh...well, we gotta go."

"You think?" Eve cried, frowning at him.  She'd been experiencing pain for most of the previous day but had brushed it off as a false alarm. Apparently it wasn't that.

"Sorry. I uh..." Flynn racked his brain trying to think what he was supposed to do. He knew what to do, they'd talked about this, Eve had made a plan but suddenly, with the idea that he was about to become a father everything else slipped away from him.

"Bag Flynn," Eve advised him, knowing exactly how much he'd be panicking. "Hospital bag, remember?"

Flynn nodded, apparently snapping out of his daze. "Right, bag. I'll go get the bag. Wait! No! I don't want to leave you."

"Flynn I'll be fine, go get the bag I'll meet you at the Back Door," she assured him.

"But..." Flynn furrowed his brows, torn over what to do.

"Flynn! Unless you want our baby to be born on the kitchen floor go get the damn bag!" Eve suddenly exclaimed before wincing and clutching onto the counter. 

"O- Okay!" he nodded again before dashing off. 

"Sorry," Eve whispered behind him, already feeling guilty for shouting at him. 

 

A second later Jenkins entered the room, fully dressed in his suit and as Eve looked up she wondered if he actually slept in his formal attire. He walked over to her, pushing a wheelchair as he did. "I heard the commotion," he said calmly. "I believe it's time, Colonel?" Eve simply nodded in response. "Is Mr Carsen aware?" he asked, not entirely convinced the Librarian wouldn't be oblivious to the situation. 

"Yeah," she replied as more a noise than an actual word. "Bag. He's getting the bag," she tried to explain. 

Jenkins nodded then helped Eve into the chair as another contraction soared through her. She let out another shout and clung to him, tears suddenly filling her eyes. Jenkins put an arm around her and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Shhh.  It's alright.  It'll all be alright."

"I don't think it will! Isn't there a spell or a potion or something you have that will help me?! Please!"

"I'm afraid not Colonel. These things are natural, it's not possible to interfere with them. Besides, it's too dangerous for the baby."

Eve scrunched her face up and rested her head against his shoulder as the pain continued, longer than the last few contractions. "Okay but I don't think I can do this!" she cried into his shoulder. "I'm scared, she whispered. Jenkins glanced down at her and saw a look in her eyes he'd only seen once before, when they'd lost contact with the boys on a mission and she thought she'd lost Flynn. She was terrified.

"I know sweetheart. I know." He felt slightly awkward but at the same time he didn't feel strange. No, as much as he would never admit it these people were his family now. He cared for them.

 

"Deep breaths," Jenkins said softly, a hand on Eve's arm as they waited by the back door.

Flynn came rushing over a few moments later, a duffle bag swinging at his hips, his shirt half open. "Sorry," he panted as he skidded to a halt, "I remembered I had to change. I got you more clothes too Eve, in case you want to change?"

"Can we talk about that later?" she pleaded, her breathing becoming heavier by the minute. 

"Right. Yeah. Of course. Sorry," he muttered, taking a hold of the handles of the chair she was sitting in. "Is the door set?" he directed at Jenkins, apparently unfazed to see him awake at such a late hour. 

"Of course sir," he gave a small nod. 

"Thank you," Flynn replied as Jenkins held one the doors open for them. 

"I've toned the settings down so the motion of the door won't cause you any upset," the caretaker said. "I'll inform the others. Take care," he smiled as he looked at Eve, who was still flooded with panic. "It'll be okay." With that the couple disappeared through the door with a flash.

 

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Eve exclaimed three hours later from the private room they'd been moved to after one of the midwives informed them that it wouldn't be much longer (or because as Flynn thought, Eve's glares to the woman in the bed opposite who kept talking about becoming a real woman and embracing the destiny given to them by mother nature, had created a particular tension in the shared room, especially after Eve had muttered something about embracing the woman's face with her fist). 

"Well I know they said it wouldn't be long but you're still not dilated enough yet honey," Flynn said as calmly as possible since Eve was like a sporadically active volcano. 

"Well that's not my fault is it?!" she shot back.

"No, no of course not, no one's saying it is," he tried to assure her. 

"Well then why did she lie?! Do they even know what they're doing?! Have they even delivered babies, can we be sure of that?! I mean, that one guy looked about twelve!" she ranted as Flynn hovered nervously at the edge of the bed she was laying in. 

"I'm sure they do, this is one of the best hospitals, you know that," he replied. "Eve it's not like on TV, it can take hours," he informed her, not making her feel any better. "I'm gonna go get you some ice chips," he added decisively. "Do you want anything else while I'm there?"

"I don't want any more ice chips!" she practically yelled. "Am I a penguin, hmm?! Or a polar bear?! Do I look like I need ice?!"

"Uh, well actually it's not like either of those have ice in the way that we-" Flynn stopped correcting her when she glared at him, her eyes burning in fury. 

"I'm sorry that the fact a person is trying to get out of me is clouding my knowledge about Antarctic creatures," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But just an FYI, polar bears are our Arctic friends," he tried to give her a small smile. She did not return the expression. "I'm just gonna go pee," he suddenly decided, her glare fuelling him as he backed away towards the small en-suite across the room. 

 

* * *

"Okay Eve. Eve, could you just stop squeezing my hand like that, just a little bit?" Flynn pleaded as Eve's hand crushed his hand like a vice. After another four hours of waiting in their own room, of Eve shouting out in pain and Flynn doing his best to rub her back and help her breathe through it, as well as him earning several fiery glares from her, the midwife had returned and told them that Eve was fully dilated and that it was time to try and deliver the baby.

"I'M SORRY, MY PUSHING AN ACTUAL HUMAN OUT OF ME MUST NOT BE AS PAINFUL AS YOUR DAMN HAND BEING HELD," Eve shouted back as the pain seared through her once more, forcing her to use muscles even she didn't know she had. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean...but you know, if you could just a li-"'

"And again for me Eve," the midwife instructed from the other end of the bed.

"AGGHHH!" Flynn consequently yelled even louder, in sync with Eve, clutching the edge of the bed with his free hand as the pain made him falter in the standing position he held. He'd made what he was now thinking was a horrible decision, to entwine their fingers as he held her hand. Her fingers gripped him tight, seemingly squashing his bones as she squeezed her eyes shut and gave another push. "Oh god, that hurt so much," Flynn muttered once she'd been instructed to stop and the pain had momentarily halted. Thinking about it, he should've have predicted the incredulous looks from Eve and the two midwives. 

"We'll try again in a second," the main doctor told Eve sympathetically, trying to draw the attention of the panting mother to be.

Eve sighed and leaned back against the bed, shutting her eyes as she caught her breath, fingers still laced with Flynn's. "I don't think I can," she replied, her voice tired and strained. 

"Yes you can," the doctor replied firmly. "This is the last hurdle I promise. Just catch your breath."

Eve groaned and turned to face Flynn. "I can't do it," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Yes you can," he told her softly, placing his free hand over their entwined ones. "You heard the doctor, you absolutely can."

"No," she wined, shaking her head feverishly. "I can't, I tried, I can't do it anymore. Can't you do it for me?" she cried as she tiredly dropped her forehead against his chest. 

"No," he tried to hold back a small chuckle, his arm wrapping around her as she burrowed against him. "I can't baby I'm sorry. I wish I could. I wish I could take all the pain away from you, I really do."

"I'm sorry I keep shouting at you," Eve suddenly sobbed into his shirt. "I don't mean to, even when you say stupid things."

This time he let out a small laugh as he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. You shout as much as you want," he reassured her. "But you gotta listen to me," he cupped her cheek as he pulled away, thumb wiping away her tears. "You can do this. You can absolutely do this. Eve, you are the strongest person I know, you're the strongest woman I know, and you've met Charlene." She managed to muster a small, breathy laugh before he continued. "You make me a better person, I've managed to do so much more than I did before and I didn't think that was possible. I'm the happiest I've ever been, I can work well with the others, I'm less stupid and risky. That's all because of you. And the others? They know themselves and they know each other. You've believed in them and you've believed in us and we work, all of us. You're the glue that holds us together, that's how I know how strong you are and that's how I know that you can do this," he spoke softly but surely, never taking his eyes away from her. 

"Your pep talks are getting really good," she sniffed, overwhelmed with love for him and feeling like she was about to burst into another round of tears. 

"I told you, that's because I have you," he smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Now come on, make our lives change," he whispered. Eve nodded and turned back to the awaiting doctor who was, along with her staff, staring dizzily at Flynn. "Uh, kinda private but okay," Flynn muttered, giving them an awkward but polite smile. Eve's sudden cries seemed to stir them and all three quickly returned to their jobs. 

 

"You ready Eve?" the midwife asked, "I'm going to need some big pushes this time."

Eve looked back at Flynn who gave her an encouraging smile. "Yeah," she whispered in reply, gripping onto Flynn's hand which he'd slipped back into her own. It took several more strained efforts from Eve, her crying out in agony as Flynn whispered encouragingly into her ear, trying desperately not to think about the pain returning to his hand before they both heard the sound they'd been waiting for, the sound that rang in their ears and seemed to drown out the rest of the world. In the middle of her daze Eve felt a sudden warmth on her chest. Looking down as she tried to catch her breath, her initial thought was  _dear god someone has put a child on me_ , this was swiftly followed by  _wait, no that's mine_ , this is turn was followed by a stream of tears as her breath caught in her throat. Somewhere in the back she heard Flynn's voice telling her she'd done it as he pressed little kisses to her hairline, then the midwife asking him something about a cord. He murmured a questioning 'hmm _'_ before apparently realising he was needed and moving further down the bed. In a rare moment, Eve was only partially aware of what was going on around her. Time seemed to have slowed since the tiny figure breathing in sync with her had been placed on her, its skin warm against her own, feeling less alien than she'd imagined. There was a baby on her. Her baby. Flynn's baby. Her and Flynn's baby, and it was here and beautiful, even just the little part of it that she was able to see as it rested on her. Her arms unconsciously tightened their hold on the small figure as someone suddenly began pulling it away from her. 

"It's okay, Eve. They're just gonna clean her up and check her out." There was Flynn's voice again, comforting her as she let her arms fall loose.  _Wait_. 

"Her?" she whispered, looking up at him in disbelief, her sense of awareness coming back to her. 

"Yeah," he said in a near chuckle. "You were right. It's a girl."

Eve let out a small gasp while somehow simultaneously inhaling sharply as emotion swept over her once more. "And here she is," came the voice of the midwife once more, "all tidied up and ready for Mommy." Flynn stepped to the side to allow the woman to pass a white fluffy bundle over to Eve. Eve's jaw dropped slightly when she looked at her daughter properly for the first time, and relief washed over her as she held her in her arms once more. She stared into the big brown eyes looking up at her, hardly able believe it, she'd had nine months to get used to the idea but somehow none of it had prepared her for what she was feeling right now. She stared at her daughter, looking over every inch of her that she possibly could, her eyes, her pink skin, her tiny  _tiny_  hands, the little lick of dark hair peeking out from under the hat she'd been put in. 

"You okay?" asked Flynn after she'd remained silent for several minutes. He'd always known Eve hadn't considered herself the mom type (despite his mutterings about her and the junior Librarians) but she'd grown used to the idea the minute they found out she was pregnant. Still, he knew that seeing the baby, finally holding her, would be the only moment in which Eve would really know how she felt. 

"She's perfect," Eve finally whispered, tears running down her cheeks once again. "She's so perfect," she repeated, her thumb brushing over the infant's back as she cradled her. "We have a baby," she looked up at Flynn who chuckled in amusement. 

"You just realised?" he laughed.

"No," she gave a soft laugh, "I mean...she's here. She's finally here."

"Yeah," he replied as he perched on the edge of the bed, "and that's all because of you. I am  _so_  proud of you Eve. I- I can't even-"

Eve smiled and simply leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, her own slightly moist from tears. "I love you too," she whispered once she pulled away, smiling at him in adoration despite the fact that her eyes were glassy and her face was all pink from both crying and the exhaustion of the delivery. Flynn cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone, and looked deep into her eyes with as much love as he always did but it was a different kind of love, Eve noticed. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly but it left her with a warm and fuzzy feeling anyway so she continued to smile at him, apparently smiling was all she could do right now anyway.

Flynn tilted her head towards him a little and kissed her hairline, it was slightly damp from exhaustion but he couldn't have cared less. "She's beautiful isn't she," he murmured once he'd pulled away, slipping his arm around Eve's waist as he glanced over at the tiny pink-faced bundle in Eve's arms, her round eyes looking around in wonderment as she adjusted to her strange new world. 

"Mmhmm," Eve nodded, unconsciously leaning into Flynn's embrace. "She looks like you."

"Why do think she's so beautiful?" he grinned, Eve unable to help but mirror the expression. 

Returning her gaze to their new-born daughter, Eve cradled her a little closer so as to lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Hi baby girl," she whispered to the infant who simply blinked up at her. "You're so beautiful. Do you know that? You're so beautiful and we love you so much." The baby continued to stare up at her mother, and Eve knew her daughter recognised her, or at least she hoped she did. 

"How is she so incredible?" Flynn said softly, his breath tickling Eve's skin as he leaned closer to her, peering over at their daughter like she was the newest wonder of the world. "Most babies just look like babies but...there's something about her. I can't take my eyes off her," he confessed. 

"Mmhmm, already got you wrapped around her little finger," Eve teased. 

"Yeah, and you around her other one," he retorted, leaving both of them grinning as they looked down at their baby in amazement. 

 

"Agh!" Eve suddenly a while later, hand immediately gripping Flynn's thigh as she jerked forward in pain, hold tightening on the baby as she did.

"What?" Flynn asked in a panic. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"I dunno," she panted. "I feel like I need to push again."

"There's another one?!" his eyes widened as he spoke.

"Uh, no, that'd be the placenta," the head midwife consoled them as she approached them. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but we need to borrow you again Eve."

"Oh, uh sure," Eve nodded, glancing up at the lady hovering awkwardly by them.

"Are you okay? Do you need to hold me again?" Flynn quickly offered, relief evidently having washed over him. 

"No I'll be fine this time, but can you take her?" she said, gesturing to the baby. Flynn suddenly stared at her with wide eyes, panic clearly having set in again. "It's okay," she assured him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, "you'll be okay."

"But I- what if I-" he stuttered. 

"You'll be fine," she reiterated, placing a hand on his arm. "Cup your arms like mine," she instructed softly, "like we practiced." He stared at her for a second, then upon seeing the trust in her eyes that she had for him, nodded and copied her movements, letting her slowly pass their daughter into his arms for the first time. It was a little awkward at first but soon they both adjusted to him holding her, the little girl trying to shift as she attempted to nestle comfortably in his arms. 

"There you go," Eve said, to which of them he wasn't sure. "There's Daddy. Say hi Daddy, and be a good girl for him okay," she instructed, this time clearly to her daughter. 

"You sure you don't need me? I can hold her with one hand and you with the other?" he asked again. 

"I'm fine, honestly," Eve insisted, though her wince told him otherwise. "If it hurts I don't want her to hear me," she confessed. 

"Eve, she's like ten minutes old, and I think we're past her hearing you in agony," he replied.

"Please just take her over there," she shooed him away. 

"Okay," Flynn relented. "If you're sure. But just shout me if you need me."

"Oh don't worry, if I need you I'll probably be shouting anyway," she managed to reply before yet another wince. 

 

As the midwives set to work assisting Eve, Flynn glanced down at the tiny person in his arms. "Hi," he smiled down at her. In return she looked up at him, no panic or fear in her eyes. "Yeah, it's me," he whispered, knowing she was probably putting a face to the voice she'd known for months. He couldn't believe it, there was a child in his arms that was  _his_. Half of this tiny person was  _him_. The other was Eve. They'd done it, they had their own family. He, Flynn 'I'm always alone, that's my thing' Carsen, finally had his own family again. Despite him adoring his mother and it being enough growing up with just her, despite the closeness he'd felt to his father after the events down in King Solomon's mine, and even with all the guys at the Annex, he couldn't remember the last time his family felt so...complete. He had all the knowledge in the world and somehow he couldn't work out how this little version of him and Eve had just made everything so right. He also couldn't work out how he hadn't dropped her yet, how Eve trusted him to hold her, although the woman was on pain relief so he assigned it to that. But he found that the longer he held her, the easier it got, and the more he didn't want to ever let her go.  _This is your daughter Flynn_ , he told himself.  _She's yours and yes it is okay that you're responsible for her. You can do this_. He didn't know whether it was his own voice assuring him or Eve's, probably the latter since she had that effect on him, but it made him feel like he could do absolutely anything.  _I have a daughter_ , it suddenly dawned on him. 

"Flynn?" Eve's tired and concerned voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

He spun round to face her. She looked as tired and concerned as she sounded. "We have a daughter," he said, airing his thoughts. 

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile. "You okay?"

He looked from Eve to their daughter, then back up to Eve as if finally understanding that they were both real and were both there to stay. "Yeah," he nodded slowly. "I think I'm gonna be just fine."

 

* * *

"She's been sleeping for hours? Do you think she's okay? Should we call someone?" Flynn asked in slight panic as he and Eve sat huddled together on the small hospital bed looking at their baby girl. 

"No I think she's okay," Eve consoled him. "She's just had an exhausting day."

"She's not the only one," he looked across at her pointedly.

"I'm fine," she insisted. 

"Eve you haven't slept in like 36 hours, you just gave birth to an actual person and your left eye keeps twitching that way it does when you need sleep," he told her. "When are you get that you don't have to pretend with me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I do get it...I just can't stop looking at her," she confessed, glancing back down to the infant cradled in her arms. "I feel like if I fall asleep then I'll miss out on some of her life." Eve stroked her daughter's cheek with the back of her finger and her lips curled into a small smile. "Her skin is so soft," she added in a whisper.

"Baby skin plus your flawless skin," Flynn remarked. "I know what you mean though," he said in a more serious tone. "But you need to sleep soon okay? It's not going to be good for either of you if you don't. And I mean, you're going to be wishing for sleep soon."

"I know. I will, just later," she told him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," he nodded, leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna go update the others and grab some bad coffee and snacks from downstairs, do you want anything?" he asked as he slowly swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

"No thank you, I'm only supposed to have certain things anyway," she replied. "I think they're bringing my dinner in a while, and yes you can have my pudding," she added, seeing his eyes light up at the prospect of food. 

"Thank you," he beamed before leaning over and giving both her and their daughter a kiss. "I love that I get to do that," he commented on the gesture, "I'll see you in a bit."

 

 

Flynn backed out of the room quietly, shutting the door carefully behind him. "Gah!" he exclaimed once he turned around, clutching his chest as he did so. Four familiar faces simply frowned at him in return. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"Yeah we got bored of waiting," Ezekiel replied, shouting out when Cassandra smacked his arm. "What?"

"What Ezekiel means," she said pointedly, "is that we were too excited to stay home." Flynn gave her a questioning look. "Yes, even me," she replied before coming at him in full force and giving him a hug. "Congratulations!" she practically squealed into his ear. 

"Uh thanks," he chuckled, hugging her back. 

"Congratulations man," Jake grinned. He held his hand out for Flynn to take, but in all the emotion the pair ended up in a sort of weird half handshake, half hug. 

"You have my utmost congratulations sir," Jenkins was the next to speak from the semi-circle of people that had gathered around Flynn. "I trust everything went well?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Flynn nodded. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Which one?" Jake smiled. "You got two of 'um now."

"Both of them," Flynn beamed at the thought. "They're both good, doing really well."

"So it is a girl?" Cassandra asked, eyes wide as ever. 

"Uh, yeah?" Flynn frowned at her questioningly.

"Sorry. These guys told me the news," she pointed to Jake and Ezekiel. "Sometimes they think it's funny to lie."

"We did that like once," Ezekiel said. 

"And we apologised," Jake added.

"Is Colonel Baird up for visitors?" Jenkins cut in.

Flynn's gaze shot back to the caretaker. "Yeah, I think so. She's a little tired but she doesn't want to sleep yet. I'm sure she'll tell you to get out when she's ready."

"Of that I have no doubt," Jenkins replied, moving swiftly over to the door to Eve's room, one hand hovering over the handle while he used the other to knock.

"Hey," Jake cried out. "How come you get to go first?"

"Yeah," came the disgruntled responses of Ezekiel and Cassandra. 

"I think we can all agree that I am by far the eldest out of us all," Jenkins smiled sweetly at them. "That instantly gives me what I believe they call a 'fast pass'." With that he opened the door and stepped into the other room leaving the trio simply blinking in astonishment. 

"Did he just call dibs on seeing Eve and the baby?" Cassandra asked.

"Apparently," Jake muttered while Ezekiel shook his head.

 

"So how are you doin' man?" Jake asked after a moment.

"Good, I'm good. I think. Well, no- I am. It's just a lot to process," Flynn stammered.

"I bet," the art historian replied.

"I can't believe you guys are a mom and dad now," Cassandra squeaked, smiling at Flynn in glee. 

"God I know," he chuckled. "It was a job and a half taking care of the three of you but now," he blew out a deep breath, "I can't believe we're responsible for an actual tiny person. I don't want to screw it up."

Jake tutted, dismissing his confession. "Please. You guys are gonna be the best parents. I think we can vouch for that," he said, looking across at Cassandra and Ezekiel who nodded in agreement. 

"Thanks guys," Flynn replied appreciatively. "I uh, I better go, I was just heading down to the cafeteria and the shop to grab some bits."

"You guys haven't eaten?" Jake asked. 

Flynn shook his head. "No not really, but to be honest the last twenty four hours are a bit of a blur. I do know that I need a coffee though, and I needed some stuff for Eve- Oh! Cassandra! That reminds me." His gaze suddenly drifted to the redhead who was staring at him expectantly. "Can you come with me? There was a bag at home that had some stuff in that Eve needs and in all the haste I picked up the main bag but left that one. I need to replace the stuff but uh...it's all like, women's stuff and uh...I don't really know what I'm getting..."

"I'll help you out," she chuckled in response. "Don't worry. Eve actually sent me a list of what was in the bag in case she needed anything."

"I'll go with her," Jake offered. "I'll get you some food and stuff too."

"Oh no, don't worry I can go," Flynn insisted. 

"Nah, honestly. You stay here in case they need you. Besides, you look too exhausted to go all the way back downstairs," Jake said.

"Thanks for telling me I look like crap," Flynn joked. 

"Hey you're a dad now, you don't get to worry about your appearance," Jake laughed. "Come on Cassie," he threw an arm around the petite woman's shoulders. "We might as well go now since Jenkins is bein' a babyhog."

"Might as well," Cassandra giggled.

"Thanks guys," Flynn replied. "Here," he added as he handed Cassandra some money. "And I promise by the time you get back Jenkins will have had his turn."

"He better," Jake said as he and Cassandra made their way down the hallway. 

 

"So," Ezekiel said as he hovered awkwardly next to Flynn. "You're a real Papa Bear now."

Flynn nodded, leaning back against the wall. "I am. Scary."

"Well...if it's any consolation I uh...I don't think you have anything to worry about," Ezekiel confessed, leaning next to him. 

"Really?" Flynn's gaze shot over to the younger Librarian. "You don't think I'm going to mess up?"

"Oh of course you're gonna mess up," Ezekiel corrected himself. "I just don't think you're gonna mess up in a bad way."

Flynn frowned at him. "That makes no sense."

"Of course it does. You're probably gonna get a few things wrong, everyone does but...you'll be there for the important stuff, the stuff that matters. That's the stuff you  _need_  to get right, and you and Baird are good at that. That's what you do best, you make us all work."

"But what  _I_  mess up? I've done that before, what if I run?"

"Look," Ezekiel said a little more firmly, turning to look at the new father. "Yeah you ran before but you and her were working things out right?" Flynn nodded. "But you've stayed every day since haven't you?" He nodded again. "You haven't wanted to run since you married her?" He shook his head. "Well then, you've stayed more times than you've left, that's hard evidence. Isn't that what nerds like you are supposed to do, make a conclusion based on the evidence presented before you?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Huh," Flynn pondered. "Well...I guess  _that_  makes sense...but what if-"

"When you look at those two in there," Ezekiel gestured to the room behind them, "do you want to run? Can you imagine losing them? Living without them?"  

"No! That's the point," Flynn cried, "that's what I'm scared of, that I-." He stopped suddenly and blinked, realisation falling upon him. "Oh," he said.

"Aaaand there's the penny dropping," Ezekiel muttered to himself.

"So I'm not going to absolutely suck at this?" Flynn glanced back up at him.

Ezekiel shook his head. "Not absolutely. Look I know we're not best friends or anything but...you're not bad."

Flynn gave a puff of laughter. "Neither are you," he replied. In response, Ezekiel held his fist out towards Flynn, who looked at it then looked back up at Ezekiel, completely lost. Ezekiel gestured that he should do the same. "Huh? Oh! Okay, uh..." Flynn copied the move then lightly tapped his knuckles against the other man's, holding his fist out vertically rather than horizontally, leaving Ezekiel shaking his head in despair. 

"Nevermind," he muttered. 

"Shall we just?" Flynn motioned to the room. 

"Probably best," Ezekiel replied as he followed him through the door.

 

"How are the patients?" Jenkins spoke quietly as he entered Eve's hospital room. 

"Hey," she beamed when she looked up at him. "We're doing good, thank you."

"Glad to hear it. Am I okay to intrude?" he asked, hovering by the door.

"Of course! Get over here," she motioned for him to move closer to them. "Hey baby girl, look it's Grandpa Jenkins, he's come to see you," she whispered to the little infant still cradled in her arms.

"Oh she's awake?" Jenkins asked as he approached them.

"No," Eve shook her head regretfully, "but I'm not sure how often she's going to be awake so I figure I should talk to her anyway, get her used to me."

"She will be used to you," he told her, "she's grown listening to your voice."

"I know but...what if she doesn't. What if I'm not how she imagined, I'll have to get her used to me so I don't scare her-" Eve suddenly began to ramble.

"She knows you," Jenkins said a little firmly, placing a hand on Eve's arm. "You're her mother."

"That's a scary thought. I can't believe someone's put me in charge of a person," she replied. Jenkins raised his brow at her pointedly. "That's different," she protested, "they're all adults."

"Look, Colonel. Eve," Jenkins began, "I know you've never seen yourself a mother, nevertheless you are, always have been I suspect. What you have in you are the best qualities that make a mother, that is why those young Librarians have been able to become young Librarians, that is why they're all in one piece, that is why they all feel at home. You were made responsible for people during your time with NATO and when you became a Guardian. Do you know why that is?" he asked. 

"Because of my skills, hard work and dedication?" Eve shrugged with only slight sarcasm.

"More than that," Jenkins continued. "Because you care. Not many people do, not the way you do. You believe in all of them," he motioned to the door, "Now it's time to believe in yourself, and I know you're confident in your abilities but this is different. You once told me you couldn't be a Guardian, now look at you. I believe the evidence speaks for itself. You are going to be an incredible mother," he told her, placing his hand over hers. "You are already everything you need to be."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, turning her hand around and squeezing his palm a little. "Would you like to hold her?" she sniffed, Jenkins' speech and her exhaustion making her more emotional than she was used to.

"I'd be delighted," he smiled. Eve passed her daughter over to Jenkins, tucking her little blanket around her when it fell loose. "Oh my," breathed Jenkins once he got a proper look at the little girl. "Well aren't you something?" he smiled, rocking her in his arms. "You're quite the little charmer. They are all going to love you, and rightly so," he chatted away to her as Eve looked on with a smile. 

 

A few minutes later the door squeaked open and Flynn returned, followed by Ezekiel. "That was quick," Eve said to Flynn who instantly came and sat by her side, slipping his arm around her as he did. 

"Oh Cassandra and Stone said they'd go instead," he informed her.

"Oh they're here too? Well that's nice of them," she commented before turning her attention to Ezekiel. "Hey," she smiled at him. "You guys got the message then?"

"Yeah, rather rudely I might add," Ezekiel replied, staring pointedly at Jenkins.

"Um excuse me but I seem to recall that you in particular approve of 'hacking'," the caretaker shot back as he wandered around the room gently swaying the baby in his arms. 

"There's hacking and then there's literally popping your head up out of my phone whilst I'm sleeping!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Shh," Jenkins scolded him, clearly trying to avoid the topic. 

"You did what?" Flynn asked.

"How did you even-" Eve began before shaking her head and adding, "Nevermind."

"Like 3D or like Judson used to?" Flynn inquired, intrigued. 

" _Nevermind_ ," Eve repeated, smacking his arm lightly, urging him to drop the matter. She'd been surrounded by the magic and madness of the Library for years now but there were some things that were just too much to wrap her head around. 

"Sorry," Flynn chuckled, tugging her closer and pressing a kiss to her hairline. 

"Anyway. You," she turned back to Ezekiel, "stop hovering awkwardly and get over here." With a small laugh Ezekiel strolled round to the other side of the bed and high fived the hand she was holding out before being pulled forward into a small hug. "You're not the baby anymore," she grinned when she finally released him.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes and grinned. "Never was," he insisted. 

"Mmhmm," she smiled back. 

"Come on then," he turned to Jenkins, "let me see the little mite."

 

Reluctantly, Jenkins strolled over to Ezekiel and carefully handed over the little girl over to him. "There, there," he murmured when she began to stir. "It's alright, don't worry. You'll be back with me soon." 

"Hey kid," Ezekiel beamed at her, though she'd settled back down to sleep. "I'm Ezekiel. I'm the cool one. I'll be your favourite and the one you come to when you're in trouble or need someone to sign slips to excuse you from gym," he told her.

"Um excuse me, not gonna happen. You will not be a Fagin to our daughter," Eve told him with an unimpressed frown. 

"But what if she's genuinely sick or she needs a letter signed for a field trip and neither of you are here," he queried with a cheeky grin. 

Eve looked at him for a moment, eyes still narrowed as she mulled over his words. "Fine," she relented, "only under those circumstances and Jenkins has to approve it."

"Deal," Ezekiel nodded.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just agreed to that," she groaned, turning to face Flynn. "I must still have  _a lot_  of drugs in my system."

Flynn chuckled and ran a hand over her hair, kissing her hairline, before looking back over at Ezekiel. "How do you even know what our signatures are like?" he asked with suspicion. 

"Don't ask," Eve replied before Ezekiel could.

 

"Knock knock," came Jake's voice as he and Cassandra peeked into the room. 

"Hey!" Eve beamed at them. "There you are."

"How are you guys?" he asked, stepping into the now quite crowded room, Cassandra following behind meekly. 

"We're good," Eve smiled. "Thank you guys for going to the shop."

"Don't worry 'bout it," he replied before leaning over the bed and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Mommy," he winked. 

"Thank you," Eve laughed, reaching out to give his hand a small squeeze. 

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked eagerly. 

"Sure. You might have to fight Jones for her though," she nodded to the youngest Librarian still clutching onto the newborn. 

"Dude, I can't take you seriously now I've heard you talkin' baby talk," Jake said to him.

"You're just jealous 'cause she likes me better," Ezekiel shot back.

"Wh- she hasn't even seen me yet!" Jake argued. 

"She doesn't need to. I've already told her I won't be the one taking her to rodeos."

"What? Shut up- dammit Jones!" 

"Okay!" Eve cut in. "When I said fight I didn't mean like this."

"What did you mean?" Flynn asked from beside her.

Eve turned to face him once more. "Uh...I dunno. Poor choice of words for these two really," she frowned. 

"Drugs?" he supposed.

"Let's go with that," she agreed.

"Might I point out that Colonel Baird has been through a lot these last twenty four hours and does not need to play referee to you two," Jenkins piped up from his seat at the back of the room.

"Sorry," Jake said regretfully.

"Yeah. Sorry," Ezekiel mumbled after him. 

"It's okay," she insisted. "Thank you Jenkins." The caretaker simply nodded. "Now, Ezekiel, give her to Jake and stop winding him up. Jake, don't let him wind you up."

With a heavy sigh Ezekiel passed the still quiet infant over to Jake. "Hey kiddo," Jake whispered as he finally held her. "Man she's beautiful," he smiled. "Seriously you guys," he glanced up quickly at the new parents, "she's stunning."

"She's all Eve," Flynn remarked, eyes full of love as his gaze flickered between his wife and daughter. 

"She looks like  _you_ ," Eve insisted, brushing off his compliment. 

Flynn shook his head. "Beautiful. You," he said simply, earning an eye roll from her. 

 

"And why are you standing so quietly?" Eve directed to the redhead hovering by the door who'd frozen once they'd walked in and she'd realised there was an actual real baby there. "Come here," she instructed, patting the space next to her on the bed. 

"Oh," Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she realised all gazes were on her. "O-okay." Slipping past the others, she made her was to the free side of the bed and leaned against it. "Hi," she smiled down at Eve. 

"Hi," Eve returned the expression before holding out her arms. "Bring it in Red."

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Cassandra replied, finally understanding. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Eve, wobbling a little when Eve hugged her a little tighter than she had expected. "Are you okay?" she whispered into Eve's ear, looking at her with concern when they both pulled away. 

Eve nodded in reassurance. "Yeah," she answered quietly. 

"Did- did it hurt as much as they say?" Cassie winced. 

"Yes," Flynn said, still slightly disgruntled. Eve shot him a glare. "Sorry. Continue," he mumbled

"Definitely as much as they say," Eve answered Cassandra. "And more." 

"You're even braver than I thought you were," the redhead replied. "Oh. By the way, the nurse stopped us just before we walked in, she said they're going to come by again in a little bit to help you with feeding."

"Oh, okay," Eve nodded. "Thanks."

"Does... _that_  hurt?" 

"Um...a little bit. It did at first. Little uncomfortable but it was okay after a minute, she's nice to me," Eve smiled, glancing over at her daughter. 

"You are officially Wonder Woman in my eyes," Cassandra replied in awe. 

"Ha. Thank you Red," Eve laughed. "Do you uh...do you wanna hold her?" she asked, knowing the other woman's feelings about babies.

"Uh...I think- I think I'm good for now. Let Jake have her a little longer," she said. 

"Okay," Eve gave her a small smile in understanding. 

"She is really cute though," Cassandra remarked, peering over to the pink cheeked baby girl in Jake's arms. "She does look like you Flynn."

"You look like a girl mate," Ezekiel sniggered, earning a glare from Flynn.

"Thank you Cassandra," he replied. "I happen to take great pride in hearing that my daughter looks like me. Makes me hopeful that she'll be like me and I'll have an ally at home," he smirked at Eve.

"Excuse me," she frowned, "Did you just want someone to take your side on movie night? Is that why you got me pregnant?"

"Ew!"

"Guys!" 

"Please!" came the cries of the three younger Librarians. 

"There was a stork. There is always a stork," Ezekiel said on behalf of them all. 

"I didn't even say anything bad," Eve defended herself to the three of them. 

"Sorry to disrupt the party," the midwife's voice came from by the door. "Eve are you ready to try again?"

"Yeah," Eve answered. "She's still asleep though."

"We'll give her a minute," the lady replied. "I'll be back in a moment," she smiled kindly before shutting the door and disappearing behind it.

"I guess you're gonna want her back," Jake said sorrowfully.

"Sorry Uncle Jake," Eve grinned at him, holding out her arms to reclaim her daughter. "Hi baby," she whispered when she held her again. "Hey, you guys can wait outside if you want."

"Nah, you've had a long day, we'll let you sleep."

"No honestly. I missed you guys, I'm glad you came."

"Like we'd be anywhere else," Cassandra smiled, cautiously peering over the layers of blanket that encompassed the little girl. "She's so...pink," she finally commented. 

"You like pink," Eve remarked. 

"I do," Cassandra smiled at them both. 

 

The group began trailing out of the room, all cooing at the new addition to their family as they left, bar Cassandra who smiled politely and waved. 

"Would you like me to return with the car when you're ready to leave?" Jenkins asked, hovering by the door.

Flynn looked at Eve for an answer. "Uh yeah I think so. I don't know how I feel about her using the Door yet, no offence Jenkins," she replied. "It was fine when she was inside me and was a little more protected but now she's here and I can see how tiny she is..." 

"Of course, Colonel, it's no worry. I agree with you completely. We've never had a child use the Door, we cannot be sure what effects it will have," he said in understanding. 

"Thank you Jenkins," she smiled before peering back down at her daughter and getting lost in her again. 

"Oh the car seat!" Flynn suddenly exclaimed. 

"Ah yes. Do you have it?" Jenkins inquired.

"Uh no. It's in our room at the Annex. Dammit I should've picked that up," he chided himself.

"Well you did have your hands full," Jenkins consoled him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Just inform me of when I'm to leave."

"Will do. Thanks again Jenkins," Flynn called as the older man left the room. 

 

"Hey," Flynn said quietly, turning back to Eve. "You okay?" She'd been quiet for a few minutes and was simply staring down at their daughter who was stirring and slowly flickering her eyes open. 

"She was inside me," Eve simply whispered. "Now she's here and she's so tiny." Burrowing under the layers of the blanket, she found her daughter's hand and slipped her finger into it, heart warming at the way the little girl instantly clutched onto her. Eve leaned down and placed a loving kiss to the tiny digits, rubbing her thumb over them as the newborn sleepily gazed up at the couple. "Good morning baby girl," she whispered.

 

* * *

"Eve." The Guardian frowned at the hand on her arm lightly shaking her. "Eve honey, you need to wake up, Jenkins is gonna be here soon," she heard Flynn say. Taking a deep breath she shuffled over to where his voice seemed to be coming from and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," Flynn smiled down at her and softly brushed back a strand of her hair.

As if suddenly realising where she was and remembering all that happened, Eve shot up from the bed, her eyes wide with panic. "Where is she? Where's the baby? Is she okay?" 

"Hey, hey," Flynn placed his hand on her back to calm her and turned slightly, revealing his right side where the little blanketed newborn lay resting in his arm. "Look she's here, don't worry, she's fine."

Eve sighed in relief, placing her hand over her heart. "Oh god, this being a mom thing is scary," she murmured. 

"I know, but you're doing a really good job so far," Flynn ran his hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You want her?" he gestured to the little girl.

"Yes please," Eve said quietly, smiling when she had her daughter back in her arms. "Has she been asleep this whole time?"

"Yep. She went down a little while after you fed her," he told her, sitting beside her. 

"What about me? How long was I out for?"

"Couple hours."

"And you've been awake all this time?" she looked at him with a mixture of concern and awe. 

"Yeah. I sat over there holding her and I couldn't help but just watch her the whole time," his eyes flickered over his daughter as he spoke, and Eve knew that like her, he still couldn't believe she was real. "I thought I'd seen all the magic in the world but...she's something else."

"I know." Eve smiled and rested her head on his shoulder briefly before pressing a kiss to it. "I can't believe you haven't slept though."

"I'm okay," he assured her, though he clearly wasn't. His hair was more dishevelled than usual and his eyes were red and getting smaller by the minute. "How are you feeling?" he said, turning his attention from his daughter to his wife. "Sleep okay?"

"Like a log," she replied, her voice still a little hoarse. "I feel like I could sleep for the next week."

"I'm sorry I woke you," Flynn said regretfully, "but they said you're both okay to go home and brought your discharge forms. I figured you'd be better sleeping at home. Jenkins is on his way."

"Okay," Eve nodded tiredly.

"Sorry," Flynn muttered again. "Are you going to be okay getting up and everything? I mean they'll make you leave in a wheelchair but still."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Thank you for calling him, I want to go home."

"If need be I can carry you." Eve found enough strength to give him an incredulous look. "Just a suggestion," he grinned. She couldn't help but grin back. Her Librarian. She was tired, in pain, full of emotion, and he still managed to make her smile. "I'm going to start getting everything together so I can run out and give it to Jenkins when he gets here and then get her settled in her seat," he said, pushing himself off the bed. "Is that okay? Unless you want me to hold her and you can sit and rest until he gets here."

"No, it's fine. I got her," she smiled. He was already in dad mode and doing so well.

"Okay," Flynn nodded as he set to work. "If you're sure."

"I am," Eve said, leaning down to kiss her daughter's tiny pink lips, making her wrinkle her nose and frown as she slept. Eve couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She really really liked this little girl. "Hey Flynn," she looked back up at her husband, "while we were both sleeping, did you manage to narrow down that list of names we had?"

 

* * *

The ride home was a slow and cautious one, Jenkins being extra careful while Eve and Flynn sat in the back with their daughter, watching her every second in case a speed bump or sudden red light upset her. But she was fine. She'd been a little upset when they'd initially put her in the car seat but the slow hum of the engine and steady vibration of the drive had soon lulled her back to sleep. When they arrived at their home, Jenkins told them he'd take care of their things and began unloading all their bags, while Flynn held the seat and baby in one hand and helped a wincing Eve with the other. Flynn unlocked the door and let Eve step into the house before him, a hand at the small of her back. Both were so concerned about their daughter that they didn't notice they weren't alone until they were startled by cries of, "Welcome home!" 

"Shhhh!" Flynn quickly uttered, bringing his finger to his lips. "She's sleeping."

"Dammit sorry," Ezekiel winced. 

"I told you!" Jake hissed, frowning at his friends.

"Welcome home," Casandra tried again, this time in a whisper. 

Eve meanwhile stood staring at them, her vision beginning to blur. Jake was holding a bunch a flowers, Cassandra an over-sized pink and white unicorn toy and Ezekiel a pink helium balloon in the shape of a teddy. Behind them were more balloons and a sign that read,  _Welcome Home Baby Carsen!_  "You guys," she whispered. 

"Ah, so none of you listened to me when I said they won't want to come home to a commotion," came Jenkins disapproving voice from behind her. Eve managed to laugh through her tears and stepped aside to let him into the house properly, given he was caring their bags. "Where would you like your belongings?" he asked. 

"Oh um, kitchen please Jenkins," she tore her gaze away from the three younger Librarians. "We'll sort everything later. Thank you."

"And this one?" Flynn asked, gesturing to the car seat. "She's waking up."

"She is?" Eve's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I have her?" 

"You don't have to ask," Flynn chuckled, "she is yours."

"You know what I mean," Eve rolled her eyes. "And she's yours too."

"Yes she is," he gave her a dopey grin as he picked their daughter up out of her seat. 

Ezekiel scrunched up his face as he looked between Librarian and Guardian. "Eugh. Are you guys gonna get mushy 'cause if so, I'm leaving right now."

"We actually should go though," Cassandra piped up. "Jenkins is right, you guys need your space, you just got back."

"At least one of them is sane," Jenkins muttered from the far end of the living room. 

"Oh," Eve frowned as she held her daughter close. "You guys keep leaving."

"We'll be back," Jake reassured her, strolling over to Eve and greeting the newborn in her arms. "We'll let you guys settle back in then we'll come visit in a couple a' days. I'll even cook for ya," he winked at the new mother.

"Okay," she agreed, having been swayed. She loved Jake's cooking, the guy had a lot of talents and cooking was definitely one of them. He'd taken care of her a lot during her pregnancy on those occasions when Flynn had been away, and however weird her cravings had been he'd always satisfied them, even when she'd gone through that phase of chocolate-dipped anything. 

"These are for you by the way," he said, motioning to the flowers in his hand.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning forward when he moved to kiss her cheek. 

"No problem Mommy," he grinned. "I'll leave 'um on the kitchen counter." He bent down to give the infant a small kiss on her rosy cheek and gave her one last goodbye before heading into the kitchen.

"See you later," Cassandra gave Eve an awkward side hug so as not to squish the little girl staring up at her mother with wide eyes. "Text me if you need anything." She hovered over the baby for a second, then made a decisive move to kiss her hairline. "Bye baby," she whispered.

Eve smiled proudly as she watched the mathematician bound over to Flynn and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then make her way to the front door. Ezekiel tried to mumble a 'later' and make a swift exit but was made to say a proper goodbye by Eve who'd grabbed the back of his sweater and yanked him over to her. "Not so fast you," she said, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Still got that grip, Colonel," he winced.

"Be good while we're not there," she told him firmly. 

"You know me, I'm an angel," he beamed at her before finally making his escape, leaving her shaking her head. 

As Jake joined his friends, pausing briefly to take one last glance at his new unofficial niece, Jenkins strolled over to Eve, a warm smile on his face which his Guardian mirrored. "Hey you," she said softly. 

"Colonel," he greeted with a little nod. 

"Thank you, for everything, not just today. You've taken such good care of me."

"It has been my pleasure Colonel." She reached up and gave him a one-arm hug, being mindful of her daughter, then pressed a small, grateful kiss to his cheek. 

"Baby," she peered down at the pink-faced bundle in her arms, "are you gonna say bye to Grandpa Jenkins?" The tiny newborn simply peered up at both faces, eyes wide and discovering. 

"Goodbye little one," he said quietly before he too, like the others, left a small kiss on her forehead. 

"Thanks you guys," Flynn called out to them as he came over to stand by Eve. 

"Oh!" Cassie suddenly spun around, halfway out the door. "Did you guys pick a name yet?"

"She's like five minutes old," Ezekiel answered the redhead. "Give them a chance."

"Uh actually," Eve intercepted, meeting Flynn's gaze with a small grin. "I think we might have agreed on one. Right?" 

"Right," Flynn smiled, slipping an arm around her waist. 

"Everyone," she continued, looking up at the other four, all staring at her in anticipation, "meet Abigail Carsen." A string of aww's and 'that's so nice', followed before the group finally left the house. 

 

"Alone at last," Flynn murmured into Eve's ear once the door shut. 

"Well, less alone than usual," she grinned.

Flynn couldn't help but mirror her expression. He leaned in closer to his daughter and kissed the tip of her little button nose, Eve's nose. "Hi there beautiful girl," he said sweetly, running the back of his index finger over her cheek. He turned his attention back to Eve a second later, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? You've been standing for a while now."

"I know, I should probably sit down. I look at her and forget how much everything hurts," she confessed as Flynn led them to the bedroom.

He pulled back the covers on the bed and let Eve get comfortable, furrowing his brows when he watched her wince as she sat down. "You okay?" he asked again. 

"Yeah," Eve nodded, a little unconvincingly. She patted the space beside her. "Come here."

He kicked off his shoes and obliged, shuffling close to her so they could both peer down and marvel at their beautiful new addition. "Abigail," he said thoughtfully. "We got that right, right?"

"I think so," Eve smiled. "She looks like an Abby doesn't she?"

Flynn studied her for a moment, as though she was a new artifact in the Library, although if she was, she'd be the most precious of all. "Abby. I like Abby," he decided. "Abigail Carsen, Abby."

"Happy?" Eve chuckled at his expression.

"Yes," he gave a firm nod. "You sure you don't want to throw Baird in there somewhere?"

"What? And leave her with the initials ABC? No thank you. I think both of us, as consistent new girl and giant nerd, know how cruel kids can be. There's no way I'm setting her up for that," she insisted. "Besides, she's a Baird at heart, at least if I can help it she will be."

"She's gonna be the smartest, toughest girl in school," he beamed proudly at his little girl. "You know, Abby, if we spell it with a 'Y', is an anagram of baby."

"And you love anagrams," Eve grinned at him. 

"I do," he nodded. "And that way she'll always be our baby."

Eve smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his unsuspecting lips. Though he was a little surprised, his eyes closed immediately and he melted into her. "Thank you," she whispered when they parted, his cheeks a little pink, her stomach fluttering. She couldn't help but smile at that. They'd been a couple for about four years, married for two and now they had a baby, and he could still leave her feeling light-headed and fuzzy. "You've been amazing Flynn, especially these last...I don't even know how many hours, almost two days?" She ran her free hand through his hair and let it rest at the base of his neck while her thumb gently stroked his cheek. "You haven't even slept," she commented with regret. 

"Well neither have you, not really, and you gave birth to an actual person," he said. "Besides, I have to take care of my girls now don't I?" As she smiled lovingly at him, he took her hand and entwined it with his own, then looked down at a gurgling Abby, who somehow looked like she knew she was home with the two people who loved her most in the world. Her gaze flitted between them, her eyes a stunning deep brown. "We did it, Eve," he said, squeezing her hand a little. The two spent the next few hours playing with their little girl, marvelling at every new thing she did, gazing at her in wonderment. It didn't matter how tired they were, (or at least it didn't while Abby was awake, once she was asleep they realised they should probably do the same thing), they finally had the little girl they'd been waiting for. The two people who were fine being alone, who didn't need any family or friends cluttering up their lives, finally realised they wanted exactly that. They had a home and a family, complete with a gorgeous little girl who was their biggest adventure yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
